


Gone

by NotRecommended



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 2x12, Angst, I Had To, M/M, Nygmobblepot, poor Edward - Freeform, poor Oswald, shit title, this episode hurt me okay, this is kinda shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRecommended/pseuds/NotRecommended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most recent episode. Edward and Oswald miss each other something fierce. (The episode hurt my feelings so I just had to.) Thank you very much for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

    Edward didn’t know what he felt when he watched as Oswald, _his Oswald_ , was taken away to be sent to Arkham. Just seeing him in the cell and humiliated in front of the entire precinct made his stomach churn with fierce protectiveness. Every emotion drained out of him when Oswald was practically dragged away, and he went through the rest of his shift with apathy. Then the man he had been thawing had woken up…it was a hell of a day, and by the time he got home he was feeling drained. He also started to feel the effect of watching his lover be taken away in front of his eyes.

    He stood in the shower leaning back against the wall and staring at the tiled ceiling. Silent tears slid down his cheeks as he remembered the scared expression on his face, his eyes begging Edward to save him before he was forced out of the door. He wanted to think that it was just a plan, that he meant to get sent to Arkham Asylum, but he knew that wasn’t the case; the confession was a plan. He had no fear then, not like when he was told he’d be going to Arkham. The gaze broke his heart more than realizing he had killed his girlfriend had, but this time there was no agonized screaming. There were only tears and stifled sobs.

    He eventually forced himself out of the shower and went through the motions of getting ready for bed, dressing in the pajamas that Oswald had worn when he was still staying with him. He slept on his lover’s side of the bed as well, burying his face in the pillow that still smelt like his little penguin. He let out a broken sob, fear, worry, and anger taking over his mind. He wanted to scream, to kill the captain for capturing him and the cop for sending him away. He wanted to save his penguin and have him back at his apartment and safe. _I want my Oswald back._

    He let out a broken scream and clutched the pillow like a lifeline.

* * *

 

    Oswald curled up on his mattress in his “room” and covered his head with his arms. Going to the asylum hadn’t been part of his plan. He knew he was in trouble regardless, but he was hoping to somehow escape and get back to his lover. Everything had derailed so quickly, it was just catching up to him. He heard stories of Arkham and the man he met; they were all unsettling, especially the ones about Hugo Strange. He could admit that he was afraid and felt like an idiot for somehow managing to get himself into _yet another_ mess. He didn’t even have any comfort; they took away all of his personal items, including the clothes that Edward had let him have.

    He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes at the thought of his lover. He hadn’t meant to fall in love with him, but life never went according to plan for him. He felt broken without his lover’s scent; the only slight comfort he had was that Edward was torn apart as much as Oswald was. Even if it comforted slightly, he felt awful for putting his lover through what he was, unintentional or not. He let go of a few tears and released quiet sobs, hating how miserable the situation was and the fact that he had pretty much lost the only person he cared about _again._

    He heard footsteps and curled in further on himself, afraid that they were going to start his “treatment” early. His heart ached to be away from this place, to be with his Edward again and to just be _safe._ He wanted to curse his weakness, but he felt to drained and afraid to actually care. He would have no help here, not even respect he had figured out the moment he had proclaimed his identity. He was properly out of his element for the first time in a long time. He forced himself to think about Edward as his eyelids started to droop, trying to hold the nightmares he knew would already be coming. The fact that he didn’t have his lover to keep them at bay and help him through them made him sob quietly.

_I miss you Edward..._


End file.
